As Planned
by WolfTooth
Summary: Whenever something happens to Denmark, Norway doesn't know what to expect. Only one thing is certain, nothing ever goes as planned. Norway/Fem!Denmark
1. The Incident

**As Planned**

**Chapter One: The Incident**

"_Come on Norway, we're going to miss it!"_

"_I told you: I'm not running. Whatever you want to show me will be there when we get there. Just walk."_

"_Norway! Hurry up! Please?"_

"_You idiot! Slow dow-"_

_BAM._

And with that, Norway woke up. It was the same nightmare he had been having since the incident. A week now. The memory was burned into his head.

_Denmark had wanted to show Norway something. He had been so excited for Norway to see what it was. He kept it a secret, though. Said he wanted it to be surprised, no matter how much Norway insisted he hated surprises. Denmark had been jogging backwards, trying to coax Norway into running with him. Norway wasn't having it. He had no clue where they were headed, so there was no chance he would be running to get there. They had almost made it, too-Denmark had been saying that they were close. Denmark had sped up, but still kept himself turned and focused on Norway. Norway kept walking, shaking his head at Denmark._

_Norway noticed the road first. He tried to get Denmark to slow down, tried to get him to notice that he was running right into busy traffic. Denmark ran through. The truck's horn blew, but it didn't matter. It was already too late. Denmark's body flew a few feet and crunched on the asphalt. Norway felt part of him stop. But he still ran to the body. He ran harder than he had run in a long time. The truck was blocking the traffic. The driver on the phone with someone, probably the police, but Norway paid it no mind. His attention was on the body that was lying at his feet. He had to cover his mouth. It took a lot to kill a nation, Norway knew. The body of a nation was much stronger than the body of a normal human. But Norway knew that there was no way _anyone_, nation or otherwise,_ _could survive this. Denmark's neck had snapped, his head resting at an unnatural angle. Blood was dripping out of various places on his head and body. Norway saw his eyes: still wide open, seeing but not really seeing. Norway could tell that Denmark was gone, but he had to make sure. Norway dropped to his knees, ignoring the blood that had pooled beneath him. He put his ear against Denmark's chest, hoping that he would hear the soft thumping of a pulse. There was silence._

_Norway sat up. He vaguely heard someone ask if he was okay, but he couldn't remember if he'd responded. No, he wasn't. Norway collapsed on Denmark and cried. Before then, Norway couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He sobbed on the body, cursing at it. Calling Denmark an idiot for not paying attention. Calling himself an idiot for not being able to stop Denmark fast enough._

Norway was sitting up in bed, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He blamed himself, of course. If he had only agreed to run with Denmark. They would have noticed the road well before it was too late. If he hadn't been so stubborn, Denmark would still be here. He would be asleep next to Norway on their large bed, snoring loudly, just like always. Norway had imagined Denmark's death before, but never had he thought of it like this. In his mind, Denmark would die honorably in battle, protecting what he believed in. He wasn't supposed to die in an accident.

He looked over at his alarm clock. Four. Norway was surprised; the past few days he had been waking up around one. It was impossible to fall back asleep after his nightmares. He got up to make a cup of coffee and reached for his robe hanging on the hook behind the door, but instead grabbed the one that had belonged to Denmark, to use whenever he was over at Norway's house. It was much too big for Norway, but he didn't care.

He stood in the kitchen as the coffee brewed and closed his eyes, because he couldn't push down the memories. Not today.

_It was a cold day for a funeral. It wasn't raining, but the clouds were hovering, like they just wanted to get in on all this pain. The winds in Denmark were blowing fiercely. Norway pushed his hair back repeatedly. Denmark had always called that cute._

_Every other nation showed up to the funeral. None of them could the last time a nation had died. Some of them were crying. Norway could hear Finland and Sealand's cries, and they stood with their faces nuzzled into Sweden's sides. Iceland's lips were pulled into a tight line and he was looking down, not knowing what he should be doing. Norway turned his attention back to the front, where the preacher was saying a few words over the body. The casket was closed; Denmark's body had been too badly damaged for it to be on display. Norway did his best to keep up his stoic appearance, not wanting to let his guard down in front of his fellow nations._

_After the funeral, numerous other nations approached Norway and the Nordics, giving them their deepest condolences. Each nation, one by one, started leaving until the only ones that remained were Norway himself and his fellow Nordics. He still hadn't let his guard down, but when Finland pulled him into a hug, Norway choked up. Norway and Finland dropped to their knees on the grass and cried together. Sealand joined in as well, wrapping his little arms around Norway, and eventually even Sweden and Iceland came into the hug, crying just as much as the other three._

_The tears dried up in a few minutes and the nations all looked at each other. They all thought, "What now?" They all knew that the country of Denmark itself wasn't gone. The people weren't gone. The people weren't mourning. They probably didn't even know that Denmark had died. None of them really knew what would happen next. They couldn't remember the last time a nation had been reincarnated. It had happened before, but it didn't happen to anyone they cared about, so they hadn't bothered to pay much attention. The officials in Copenhagen assured each of the Nordics that they would call as soon as the new Denmark was found. They hadn't called yet._

Norway turned as the ringer on his phone belted Denmark's national anthem.

_A/N: Copenhagen – Denmark's Capitol _

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Many thanks to my lovely beta, ! – Wolf_


	2. First Date

_A/N: Thanks to those that left me a review! I loved reading them! – Wolf _

**Chapter Two : First Date**

Norway picked up the phone, the screen showed a number that he didn't recognize, but he knew there was only one call he was waiting on. Norway hit answer before it went to his voicemail, just giving an acknowledging grunt in place of any actual greeting. A man's voice came over the speaker, "Mr. Norway?" Norway grumbled out a simple 'yes,' he didn't want to talk to this guy; he just wanted to hear what he had to say.

The man on the other end was obviously not used to talking on the phone. He seemed surprised that Norway had responded to him. "Okay," he started, "The new Denmark is here. So if you and the other countries would like to come to Copenhagen and-" Norway cut him off at that.

"Okay." That was the only response the nation gave the messenger boy before hanging up on him. Norway frowned at his phone; he needed to catch the next flight to Copenhagen. He also needed to make sure that Finland, Sweden, and Iceland would be there too. Norway didn't want to meet the new Denmark for the first time alone. Allowing the man that called him time to call the other nations, Norway went to take a shower and get dressed before touching base with the other three.

Norway walked into his bathroom and let the red robe drop down onto the floor. He went to the shower and turned the knob almost all the way to the hot side. He had always enjoyed showers that almost burnt his skin. To Norway, they were more comforting than just warm or cool showers. As he let the water reach the appropriate temperature, he took off the few clothes he had been wearing underneath the robe. Norway tested the waters before stepping into the shower, and once the temperature was acceptable he stepped on in, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. He didn't start showering right away, instead he let his mind wander, and it took him back to one of his fonder memories. His first date with Denmark.

_It hadn't been a spectacular way of being asked out. Denmark didn't do anything special and he didn't act extremely shy about it. It was a very blunt and simple question. The two of them had been on the phone one night talking about this and that, catching up on whatever they had wanted to catch up on. Then, out of the blue Denmark just says, "Go on a date with me." It had taken Norway by surprise of course; he didn't think that Denmark wanted to go out with him. Heck, he didn't even know that the Dane swung that way. _

_For some reason though, Norway agreed to the date. The two made plans to go out for dinner and then a walk through the park on Tuesday of the next week. It was supposed to be quite cold, but the two didn't mind, they could handle the cold. After they had gotten off of the phone with one another, Norway was very excited. It had been a long time since he had actually gone on a date with someone. _

_Tuesday came very fast. Norway could hardly focus on his work, for he was bursting at the seams with anticipation for the night to come. No one around him could notice though, he looked just as serious and as focused as he normally did. Once he was able to go home, he practically ran out the door so he could make sure he looked good for his date. Norway wasn't an extremely vain person, but he did want to at lease put some more effort in to his appearance than he normally did. _

_Norway had already picked his outfit out that morning and had laid it out on his bed like a teenage girl would. He had decided to take a shower before getting ready. It was always nice to be clean before a date. The Norwegian stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He ran his hands through his wet hair and then grabbed his brush and blow dryer. He quickly dried his hair and then the rest of his body. _

_Norway went back into his bedroom to get dressed. He had picked out a simple light blue sweater and dark jeans. After getting dressed he admired himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad, but he was missing one thing. He grabbed the golden cross hair pin that he always wore and used it to keep half of his long bangs out of his face. He couldn't really remember where exactly he had gotten it, but he had worn it for so long that he felt naked if he didn't wear it. _

_Just as he was tying his black shoes there was a knock at the door. He finished putting his shoes on and went to answer the door. Denmark was standing in front of him, smiling as always. The Dane was wearing a black coat over a red button up shirt and black pants. Denmark looked Norway up and down before telling him that he looked nice and asking him if he was ready to go. Norway nodded as he grabbed his keys and wallet off of the coffee table. _

_Denmark and Norway walked down the sidewalk, with Denmark leading the way. Norway had asked him where they were going to eat, but Denmark told him it was to be a surprise. Norway hated surprises and made sure that Denmark knew he did. Denmark laughed at Norway's protests for the surprise dinner. Denmark grabbed Norway's hand and pulled him into a small café. It was one that Norway had passed multiple times but never made the time to actually visit it. The couple walked up to the counter and placed their orders. Both men ordered something light, nothing more than a sandwich and a drink._

_Their food came quickly and the two of them sat and ate in peace. Norway caught Denmark staring at him several times. Norway snapped at him, telling him that it made him nervous when people stared at him while he ate. Denmark just chuckled without saying anything. The rest of their meal was quiet, and when they finished Norway got up to order a hot coffee to go. If they were going to be walking outside, he wanted something warm to drink. _

_The girl behind the counter smiled and thanked Norway as she handed him the cup of hot liquid. Norway and Denmark left the café and started on their walk. They reached the park. This park was Norway's favorite; it had lots of different walking trails and was the best one to go to if you wanted to look at the nature around you. As they started their walk Denmark grabbed Norway's hand, wanting to hold it as they walked. Norway yanked his hand away; he didn't want to hold hands with the Dane. This caused Denmark to pout, but he got over it quickly, staring up at the dark sky. _

_Few words were shared between the two men, neither of them really having anything to say. Norway's coffee was almost gone, and the winds were getting colder, sending a shiver up the Norwegian's spine. Denmark noticed this and offered him his coat, Norway declined, stating that Denmark needed it more than he did. They reached the end of the trail they had picked to walk. There was a bench and Denmark went to sit down, Norway following and sitting next to him. _

_They sat for several minutes in silence. Denmark reached over and wrapped his arm around Norway's shoulders. Norway tried to shrug off his arm, but when he did Denmark just slipped it lower so it was resting on his waist and pulled him closer. Norway didn't struggle and instead he rested his head on Denmark's shoulder. Norway did like the Dane, he really did, Norway just had a front that he wanted to keep up. If he let that front fall in Denmark's presence, Norway knew he'd use it against him. Denmark smiled as he pointed out various constellations in the night sky. Norway already knew all of them, and he knew that Denmark knew this. _

_After a while, Denmark released his grip on Norway and stood up to stretch. Denmark yawned and said that they should probably get home. Norway agreed and stood up as well. The two nations started walking back the way they came. Denmark brushed his hand against Norway's but when the Norwegian looked at him, he turned his head the other way. Norway let out a sigh and laced his fingers with the Dane's. This made Denmark smile and the two walked all the way back to Norway's house, hand in hand._

_When they reached Norway's house, Denmark let go of his hand so he could unlock his front door. Norway stepped in and turned to face Denmark, who was still standing outside. Norway knew that Denmark probably wanted to come inside, but it had gotten rather late and both of them had stuff they needed to do the next day. Norway mentioned this to him and Denmark agreed completely, bidding the Norwegian goodnight. _

_Before he could turn around to leave though, Norway had grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for a quick goodnight kiss. Just as quickly as Norway had pulled him in for the kiss, he let go and shut the door in front of him, leaving a stunned and smiling Dane standing on his porch. _

Norway was brought back to reality by choking on his on tears. Norway would never get to give that stupid Dane a kiss again. Norway swallowed the lump he felt in his throat and started to actually clean himself, realizing that he had wasted too much time thinking in the shower. The water had started getting cold.

Norway got out of the shower and towel dried himself off before putting on a clean change of clothes. He haphazardly styled his hair and checked his phone. He had missed several calls from Finland, one from Sweden, and a couple from Iceland. Norway sighed, guessing that they had gotten the call too. He called all of them back and they made plans to meet at the airport before going to meet the new Denmark.


	3. More Firsts

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you to my reviewers! I'm glad you like it so far! Please Review! – Wolf_

**Chapter Three : More Firsts**

Norway's flight was quick, it always was. He got off of his plane and walked through security, expecting to be the first one of the Nordic nations to arrive. He wasn't though. Norway saw Sweden and Finland sitting together. They were always the first ones to arrive. They had been the first to arrive at Denmark's house after the incident.

_Sweden and Finland left for Denmark as soon as they got off of the phone with Norway. Leaving Sealand at one of their neighbor's houses for the night, the duo made their way to Copenhagen. Whenever they reached Denmark's house they found Norway sitting bent-over on the couch. His head was resting on his knees and his back was rising and falling softly, signaling to them that he was asleep. They approached him to attempt to make him lay down so that he wouldn't hurt his back or his neck, but he leapt awake as soon as Finland touched his shoulder. _

_Norway relaxed when he saw who it was. He let out a quiet sigh and reached for the cup of coffee that had long since gotten cold. He got up from the couch and took the cold mug to the kitchen to pour a new cup, and offered some to the others, but they both declined. Norway came back to the room and sat down in one of the various chairs, motioning for the other two to sit as well. They quickly sat and looked at Norway with solemn faces and he began to recite what had happened earlier that day. _

_Sweden had demanded to see the body. He had known Denmark for forever and refused to believe that he was dead. Finland wanted to as well, they wanted to see it to believe it. Norway agreed to it. He knew that they were going to ask that. They sat in solemn silence as they waited for Iceland to arrive. He came a couple of hours later. _

It was a similar situation again. Norway, Sweden, and Finland waiting for Iceland to arrive. Norway walked up to the two nations and greeted them both. A tense silence fell between the three countries and was only broken by Finland attempting to fill it with small talk. Norway commended his efforts, but the Norwegian was in no mood to chat with the Finn.

Time passed slowly as they waited for their Icelandic counterpart to show up. Norway had found somewhere that sold coffee and bought all three of them a cup. He could feel the anxiety grow between the three of them. Finland had started bouncing his knee up and down in nervousness and Sweden had taken to removing and cleaning his glasses every couple of minutes. All three of them had their minds focused on the same topic, what Denmark was going to be like. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Norway, he spotted Iceland coming through the terminal. Norway could tell just by the look on his face that he was just as tense as the other three were.

Iceland walked up to the three others and gave them all a simple "Hey" before telling them that they shouldn't waste any more time standing around here. They all left the airport quickly and headed straight for the government building that had been designated as their meeting place. The building wasn't very big. It was an annex used for small-scale meetings.

The receptionist sitting at the desk was a smiling woman, with dark hair tied back into a tight bun. She politely asked for their names and then used the phone to call someone to escort them to their room. A tall man in a suit asked them to follow him and the four nations did just that. The man led them to a small conference room and told them to take a seat. After the nations sat down the man left and the four Nordics were left alone.

Finland was the first to speak. He usually was. He looked at the others and quietly asked, "So, what do you think Denmark is going to be like?"

Finland didn't get a response for a while. Iceland decided to speak up, "Maybe this Denmark will have more common sense." Norway shot him a cold glare, to which Iceland just shrugged.

Sweden sighed, "M'ybe he'll be the exact same. An identic'l copy of the D'nmark we knew." Norway pursed his lips, he didn't know what he wanted this Denmark to be like, but he definitely didn't want him to be exactly the same. It would be too difficult to have an identical Denmark, but always know what had happened to the original one.

Finland turned to Norway next, "What do you think Norway?"

The Norwegian shook his head, "I don't know." Finland nodded and their conversation stopped.

They sat in more tense silence. That's what their day had consisted of thus far, lots of tense, anxious silence. Knocking and the door opening broke the silence. An older man came in and addressed the countries. He thanked them for coming so soon, but got nervous whenever he didn't receive a single reply, not even from Finland. The man sighed and said, "Let me go get Denmark."

The man came back with Denmark in tow. Norway looked at the reincarnated nation. The hair wasn't the first thing he noticed, nor was the nation's sparkly blue eyes the first thing he noticed. No, the first thing Norway noticed was the nation's chest, and the small, narrow waist. Denmark was a girl and he swore he heard Finland gasp. His eyes moved up to Denmark's face. She had large, blue eyes, very reminiscent to the eyes of the Denmark he knew. She had the same spiky blonde hair, but instead of it being short, the spiky layers got longer until her hair reached her shoulders. She was biting her bottom lip nervously as the four nations eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black high-waisted pencil skirt, with a red blouse tucked into it.

After a few moments of awkward silence and staring, she spoke. "Hello, I'm – uh – Denmark."


	4. Change

_A/N: Hey lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews! Makes me happy to read them! By the way, I am looking for someone to help me beta this story, if you're interested please send me a PM! – Wolf _

**Chapter Four : Change**

The silence that followed was obvious. Denmark was starting to get uncomfortable and the man that had escorted her to the room had already left. She thought the other Nordics might be surprised, she knew that the previous Denmark was a guy, but she didn't think they'd just stare at her for so long. She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck and then cleared her throat. That seemed to do the trick to snap the guys out of their silence. All of them started clearing their throats and looking away at the same time, except for one of them. She was pretty sure it was Norway, but she could be wrong, her memories of people and other nations were pretty blurry.

The nation wearing light blue, _it was Finland – wasn't it_, spoke up first, "Hello Denmark! Why don't you come sit down?" The man motioned to the chair next to him. Denmark smiled and smoothed out the seat of her skirt before she took the seat that was offered to her. After that he suggested something else, "Hmm! How about we introduce ourselves, you're probably wondering who we all are."

Denmark shrugged, "Well, I recognize you all, but I'm afraid I might have your names a little jumbled up."

The nation in blue smiled, "Ok! Well, I'm Finland." Denmark smiled; she had been right on who Finland was. Denmark looked at the man sitting next to Finland, he was wearing glasses and was almost scary, Denmark was sure that he wasn't actually scary though. He introduced himself as Sweden, well it sounded more like Sw'd'n to Denmark, but she knew what he was saying. Next was the young one, from the looks of him, the white hair and all, she thought that this had to be Iceland. Iceland didn't make eye contact with her, and didn't say anything other than his name.

That meant the last man sitting at the table had to be Norway. Denmark had a strange, nagging feeling residing in the back of her head about Norway, but she couldn't pinpoint what that feeling meant or why it was there. The stoic man introduced himself in a similar fashion to Iceland, didn't say much other than his name.

Silence once again fell onto the group of nations, none of them really knowing what to say next. All of the guys had questions for Denmark, but none of them wanted to speak up and ask their question. After a few more minutes of the awkward silence, Sweden spoke up, "So, D'nmark. Do you r'lly not r'memb'r us?"

The other three nations turned their eyes to the girl, that was the question that had floated to the top of their heads after Denmark had mentioned not being sure of who they were. The Nordics had a lot of history together, and it would be different if one of them had just forgotten it all. Denmark shook her head, "I remember everything that has to do with the Kingdom of Denmark. Economic history, old unions, alliances, rivalries, I remember all of that stuff. I remember everything from the beginning of it all."

Norway asked the next question, "Well, if you remember all of the old unions then why couldn't you remember who we were?"

Denmark had an answer for his question, "I just said my memory was fuzzy. When I think about the past it's like watching it on a television, it's like I'm there, but I'm not there at the same time. And a lot of it is cut out. When it comes to the unions, I just remember the moment the union was formed and the moment when it was dissolved. I don't remember anything in-between."

Sweden hummed to himself before glancing at Norway and asked the question he knew the Norwegian wanted to ask, "So, you don't r'memb'r any of the p'rson'l things. D'nmark's casual relati'nships or anythin'?"

Denmark shook her blonde head, "No, I don't remember anything about friendships or relationships he had. I don't have any of Mister Denmark's personal memories. Those got to be kept private."

Sweden nodded, "Pr'bly for the best. Let th' man keep his mem'ries."

Norway didn't know how to feel about this. Part of him was glad that she didn't remember their relationship. It made it a lot less awkward between the two of them. Norway was also a bit upset, because he had all of these memories, but no one to share them with. It just made the realization set in that the Denmark he knew really was gone.

And then Denmark spoke up, "Okay all of this deep conversation stuff is giving me a headache. Anyone up for getting a beer?" She flashed the guys a sparkling smile and pointed to the door. Norway rolled his eyes internally because some things hadn't changed.

Finland laughed, "Sure Denmark, that sounds like a good idea, a more casual setting might be better for us to get to know each other."

Denmark jumped out of her chair and smiled again, "Okay slowpokes let's get a move on!" But right as she reached the door she stopped and turned to the guys. "Wait a second," she started, "Okay…so I may know the layout of Copenhagen like the back of my hand, but I actually don't know of any good places to go get a drink. Do any of you guys know where to get a drink around here?"

Finland and Sweden shook their heads; they had only gone out for drinks in Copenhagen a couple of times before. And they couldn't remember where they had gone. Iceland just shrugged; he had never gone to a bar in Denmark before. All eyes turned to Norway who nodded, "Yeah," he said, "I know of a place."

Denmark's eyes lit up, "Awesome! Well Norway you get to lead the way!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up next to her.

Norway led the group to a small, hidden bar. This was where Denmark had always taken him to go drinking, and Denmark had mentioned multiple times that it had been his favorite bar. Of course, Norway didn't let anyone else in the group know this.

The five countries entered the bar and Denmark said, "I think I'm gonna like this place! Good pick Nor!" The group picked a secluded table in the back of the bar for them to continue their conversation at.

A man came up to the table and asked them all what they wanted to drink. All of them ordered a simple beer except for Iceland, who just wanted a glass of water. Within a couple of minutes the server returned with their drinks and the second Denmark got hers she had downed three-fourths of the glass in one go.

She slammed her glass on the table and looked at the guys who were all staring at her with wide eyes, "Whoo. You guys have no idea how bad I've been wanting a beer."


	5. The Night

_A/N: What's this? A quick update? Hope you all enjoy it! By the way, I am still looking for someone to beta this story; please send me a PM if you're interested! As always, read on and review! - Wolf_

**Chapter Five : The Night**

Denmark finished off her beer and had received a second one whenever the others decided it was time for their conversation to resume. Denmark had obviously gotten more comfortable and was no longer feeling awkward and nervous. Finland had a question he wanted to ask. None of them knew how a country was reincarnated or where Miss Denmark had even came from.

"So Denmark, how did you get here?" Finland asked and the others looked at the girl, who was currently working on drinking the second beer she had gotten. She sat the glass down and laughed.

"They almost shot me actually, they thought I was some intruder. To them I had just appeared into existence right in front of the Prime Minister's desk. I guess my similar looks to Mister Denmark persuaded them to not try and kill me. They did keep me detained for a couple of days though, until they knew what was going on." She raised the glass back up to her lips and took another large gulp of the drink.

Finland went off of that statement and asked her a second question, "What was it like for you to come into existence?"

Denmark glanced at him over her glass and shrugged, "It was just like waking up with a headache. And I was just as confused as they were. It did take me a while to gain my bearings." Denmark finished her second drink and motioned to the bartender to pour her another one. Sweden noticed her cheeks start to flush with each drink she took, and knew he'd have to tell her to stop soon.

Finland's curiosity was piqued, what kind of bearings did Denmark have to gain? Finland watched as Denmark drank, slowly this time, part of her third drink. When she sat the glass down Finland took it as a good opportunity for him to ask, "What all happened after you were detained?"

Denmark thought about it for a second, "Lots of explaining. They were finding out what had happened to Mister Denmark, and relaying that information to me. Then they were telling me what I was and who I was. Most of it was just stuff I could really care less about. I mean, I already knew what I was, they really didn't have to go on and tell me."

Norway had been listening to her as she spoke and rolled his eyes at her, "Well just so you know, you should actually care about that stuff."

Denmark waved her hand at Norway, "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

Their visit was quickly coming to a close. Sweden had long since cut Denmark off, not wanting her to embarrass herself. Her words had gotten too slurred to understand and Finland had run out of questions and conversation starters to bring up. Norway, Iceland, and Sweden weren't much help when it came to conversing either. The Nordics finally decided to call it a night whenever Denmark's head fell onto the table with a solid _thunk, _finally succumbing to the alcohol's effect on her ability to stay awake_. _She had only had four drinks, which was nothing compared to what the previous Denmark could drink before passing out in a similar fashion. Then again, she had never actually had anything to drink before.

Sweden took it upon himself to pick her up and get her at least somewhat stable. Norway offered his help by wrapping his arm around the side that Sweden didn't have a hold of. It would be easier for them to take her back to where she was staying if two of them carried her out instead of just one. Then it occurred to them that none of them knew where exactly she had been staying. Norway tried poking at her cheeks to get her to wake up, but his efforts were only met with irritated grunts and groans.

They discussed just taking her back to the government building that they had been at earlier, but Finland refused to leave her there alone. Everyone that worked at the building would have gone home hours ago, so there was a good chance that they wouldn't even be able to get back inside of the building.

None of them mentioned the idea that she could be living in Denmark's old house. They were all thinking it, but none of them wanted that to be the case. Finally, Norway made the winning suggestion. The countries had all booked hotel rooms for the night, so they should just let her stay the night with one of them. Then in the morning, after she's sobered up, they can figure out where she belongs.

The five of them walked to the hotel that they planned on staying at. Once they got to their rooms they had to decide on sleeping arrangements. Iceland had his own room and instantly refused to have Denmark sleep in his room. Sweden and Finland were sharing a room and Finland gave Norway a sheepish grin before saying that there wouldn't be enough space for three in their room. That left Norway's room. He was against the idea completely, and thought about just leaving her on the floor in the hallway. (That's what he would have done with previous Denmark.) He agreed with Finland though, they couldn't just leave her alone somewhere.

Norway decided to let her stay in his room, stating that he would just sleep on the floor. Finland opened up Norway's room and Sweden and Norway gingerly laid the still passed out girl on the bed. The still awake countries met back out in the hallway. Iceland said goodnight, he was going to shower and go to bed, and Sweden nodded, saying that he was going to do the same. The two of them went into their respective rooms, leaving Finland and Norway alone in the hallway. Finland would have gone to bed with Sweden, but there was something he wanted to talk to Norway about.

Finland had watched Norway for the majority of their chat with Denmark. Finland noticed that Norway hadn't said much at all, and that his eyes had looked more glazed over than they usually were. Finland would also see Norway's expression soften and then harden back up again whenever Miss Denmark said something or did something that reminded them of Mister Denmark. This made Finland upset. He didn't like seeing his friend so sad.

Norway was about to tell Finland goodnight, but Finland spoke up instead, "So Norway, what did you think of Denmark?"

Norway knew that Finland would ask a question like that. He just shrugged, not really wanting to answer the question. A shrug wasn't good enough for Finland though, the look in his eyes told Norway that he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon unless he answered. Norway sighed and said, "I don't know, she was different. That's for sure."

Finland chuckled, "Ah yeah, she was different. I could tell a lot of similarities between her and Mister Denmark. Not only in looks but in the way they acted and the things they said." Finland looked at Norway as he nodded. "I think you should get to know her Norway, might be good for you and her!"

Norway shook his head, "I'd rather not. Now I'm going to make myself a spot on the floor and go to bed. Goodnight Finland." Before Finland could say anything else Norway quickly made his way into his room.

Finland sighed out a quiet "Goodnight Norway" as the door closed behind the Norwegian. Finland shook his head as he made his way into the room he was sharing with Sweden.

As Norway closed the door behind him his eyes focused on the Dane that was still fast asleep on the bed. Norway opened up the small hotel room closet and pulled out a couple of the spare blankets that were sitting in the closet. He spread them out on the floor, trying to add a bit of cushion for him to sleep on. He went to the bed to take one of the many pillows that were on the large hotel bed. He stopped as he did though and looked at the girl. He hadn't really gotten a good look at Denmark. Right now she looked pretty bad. Her blonde hair was even more disheveled than it had been. She had a drunken flush across her face and her visible skin and her face was also glistening with a layer of sweat that had resulted from drinking. Several pieces of her wild blonde hair were stuck to her sweaty forehead. Norway, not entirely sure why he was doing it, reached up and pushed the sweaty bangs off of her forehead before sighing to himself.

Norway took one last look at Denmark before grabbing a pillow and mumbling, "She's just as stupid as he was." Under his breath and going to bed.


	6. Good Morning

**Chapter Six : Good Morning**

Denmark woke up early, her head was aching and she was in a room she wasn't familiar with. That's what made her wake up even more. She felt the bed she was sitting on. It was soft and covered with pure white sheets and blankets. The room was still fairly dark save for the beginnings of dawn starting to shine through the break in the heavy curtains and from under the door. She looked around the room; it was plainly decorated from what she could tell and seemed very uniform. Was she in a hotel? What happened last night? She could remember Sweden telling her no more, and she could remember complaining about that. She also remembered feeling tired and falling asleep. She could vaguely remember someone trying to wake her up, but she was too tired to be awake.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of fabric rustling and some soft sleepy grumbles. She froze where she sat and listened for more noise, only now hearing the soft breathing and occasional snore coming from the foot of the bed she had been sleeping on. Denmark slowly and quietly crept to the edge of the bed and peered down at the sleeping figure wrapped up in blankets on the floor. Recognizing the shape of the face and the shiny blonde hair she sighed in relief because it was just Norway.

She cocked her head as she looked at him; even in his sleep he still looked sad. He had looked sad the entire time they were out. And they were drinking! Who on Earth could look sad with a beer in their hand? She frowned, maybe he wasn't actually sad and that was just his normal face. That would be a shame though; Norway had such a handsome face. She mentally slapped herself, what was she even thinking? She shook her head to clear her of her thoughts and realized she needed to use the restroom.

Denmark quietly got up out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Norwegian. She tiptoed to the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her before flipping on the lights. When she saw herself in the mirror she almost screamed. Her hair was a completely gross mess and her mascara had run under her eyes so much she looked like she had a double black eye. Her red blouse was un-tucked and too wrinkly to even look good. She looked like a train wreck, there was no way she could let any of her new friends see her like this.

She quickly shed herself of her clothing and grabbed the small bottles of shampoo and conditioner off of the sink counter. She was definitely in a hotel. She turned on the water and used the toilet while she waited for it to get warm. When the water finally reached an acceptable temperature, the Dane gingerly stepped into the shower. She let the warm water run over her and it felt good on her grimy skin. She shampooed and conditioned her hair and washed the rest of her body. She stood in the stream of water for a bit longer, enjoying the warmth.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair up in one towel and a towel around her body. She picked her shirt up off of the floor and held it up to look at it. She didn't have any other clothes with her so she would just have to wear the same thing she wore the day before. It was too wrinkled for her to put it back on, but she knew that the hotel room probably had an iron to get the wrinkles out.

She quietly opened the door, expecting the Norwegian to still be asleep. She took a step out and instead of being asleep on the floor; Norway was standing up, right in the middle of fastening his belt. Denmark let out a surprised squeak, which gained her Norway's attention. She could feel a blush crawl up her face and to her ears as she realized that he was only half-dressed and she was standing there in only a towel. Denmark jumped back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Denmark leaned against the door, shirt still clenched in her hand. She didn't know what she was so embarrassed about, they both were-for the most part-covered. She still needed her shirt to be ironed so she peeked just her head out of the door this time. "Norway?" She called out.

The Norwegian turned and glanced at her, "Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" After the Norwegian shrugged she held the shirt out, "Could you iron my shirt for me?"

Norway walked over to the bathroom and took the shirt from her hands and Denmark went back into the bathroom. While she waited for Norway to finish pressing her shirt she started to fix her hair. She released it from its towel-trap and ran her fingers through it. The damp blonde hair hung around her head flatly, almost like the fur of a wet dog. She took the small hotel hairdryer and flipped her hair upside down and let the hot air dry her hair. She didn't have a hairbrush with her, so her fingers would have to work for now. Her hair didn't take long to dry and when she flipped her head back up her hair had more volume and didn't just lay around her head. It wasn't perfect, not having a hairbrush made it look pretty knotted.

There was a knock at the bathroom door and Denmark opened it up a crack. She stuck her hand out, knowing that it was just Norway giving her shirt back. He handed the shirt to her and she snatched it from his hand and said thanks before shutting herself in the bathroom again. Denmark let the towel she had wrapped around her body fall to the ground and picked up her undergarments from the floor. She clipped her bra on and pulled her underwear up. She slipped into the red blouse and buttoned it most of the way up. She grabbed the black skirt off of the floor and pulled it up over the blouse, zipping it up the side.

She did an once-over in the mirror and decided that she looked acceptable. She stepped out of the bathroom. Norway was sitting in one of the uncomfortable hotel chairs, obviously waiting on her. As soon as she came out he turned to her and asked, "Are you ready yet?"

She nodded and he pushed himself up and off of the chair, "Good," he said, "The others are already downstairs eating breakfast. Let's go."

Denmark said, "Okay." And put on her buckled shoes. Norway held the door open for her as she walked out and she smiled at him in thanks. He led them both downstairs where the others were to be. When they walked into the small dining area Finland gave them a cheery wave. Denmark smiled at him and waved back at him. Norway had been right. Finland, Sweden, and Iceland were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

She made her way to the breakfast bar and looked over her options. She decided on a simple muffin and grabbed a plate. She reached for the muffin at the same time as someone else and their hands bumped into each other. Denmark withdrew her hand and apologized, glancing up at the owner of the hand she bumped. It was just Norway and he grabbed the muffin and placed it on her plate before getting another one for himself. Denmark beamed at him and said thanks before turning and going to sit down with the others. Norway joined them a few seconds later, with a muffin and a cup of coffee.

Their breakfast was filled with small talk. Basic "how did you sleep?" questions and answers. After they all finished eating, Iceland stood up, proclaiming that he was leaving because he had work to do back home and that he had already spent too much time here. Denmark told him goodbye with a bright smile and Iceland just looked at her for a second before giving a simple "bye" and turning around to walk out of the hotel.

After Iceland's departure, the four nations sat in silence. Finland was the one to break the silence by asking Denmark a question, "Denmark, where are you staying? We would have taken you there last night but we didn't know where you lived. That's why we brought you with us."

Denmark gave a small shrug, "I actually don't have a place to live. I've just been staying at the meeting building. They had a small room for me to stay in until they got something worked out for me."

Finland was a little surprised, "Oh, okay. Do you have any idea where you'll be staying?"

Denmark shook her head, "I have no clue. They haven't told me much about my residential setup."

After breakfast, the four nations walked back to the building that their first meeting took place at. Once they reached the doors, an alarm on Sweden's watch went off, signaling to him that it was time for him and Finland to leave. They had to go get Sealand from England's house before the brothers killed one another. Finland gave Denmark and Norway cheery farewells and told Denmark to call him if she needed anything.

Norway and Denmark were left alone. Norway held the door open for Denmark again and she properly thanked him this time. When they walked in the man that had escorted Denmark into the meeting room yesterday greeted them. "There you are!" he exclaimed, "We didn't know where you went. We were all starting to get worried."

Denmark smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, we all decided to go out for the night."

The man shook his head, "No matter, I have something for you." The man pulled a key ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here you go, keys to the house."

He gave her the address and Norway frowned. He knew that address. He knew that address by heart. She was going to live in the same house his Denmark had lived in before.

The man concluded his speech by saying, "Now, most of the stuff is still in the house, but you can do with it what you please. Sell it, throw it out, donate it, whatever you want to do with it."

Denmark nodded happily, not knowing whose house it had been. "Thank you very much sir!" The man chuckled and patted her on the head before leaving.

She smiled at Norway and held up the keys, "Well, I guess I should go see my new house. Would you like to come with me?"

Norway thought about it for a second before nodding once. "Sure. I'll go."


	7. Home Sweet Home

_A/N: Hello readers, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Read on and review! I love reading your reviews! – Wolf _

**Chapter Seven : Home Sweet Home**

Norway didn't have anything else to do. He kept up on his work, so there was none of that waiting for him. Nor did he have an adopted child to pick up and take home. He looked over at the Dane; she was staring out the window, in her own little world. They had to take a taxi to the house because she didn't have a car and she didn't know how to drive. Denmark felt Norway staring at her and she turned to look at him. She gave him a happy smile, but he just turned away.

Denmark slumped down and turned back to stare out the window. She didn't know why Norway acted like he hated her. He never smiled or anything. But if he hated her, why was he going with her to her house? She really didn't understand him. She wanted to be friends with the rest of the Nordics; she had fun hanging out with them last night and wanted to hang out with them more. She knew why they acted different around her. They knew a different Denmark.

The taxi pulled over in front of a small house. He leaned to the back and asked, "This the place?"

Norway answered before Denmark could say anything. He also paid the taxi driver. They both got out of the car and the driver drove off. Denmark turned to Norway, "Thanks for paying. I would have gotten it though."

"It's no big deal." He said as he watched Denmark check out the house's exterior.

Denmark smiled at her house. It was a good size, not too big, not too small. It had lovely light gray siding and was surrounded by large, blooming rose bushes. The grass was a little overgrown, but she could take care of that.

Norway walked up to the door and reached in his pocket for his set of keys, and then stopped, thinking Denmark might want to unlock the door. He also didn't want her to know that he had a set of keys to the place as well. Denmark followed him to the front door and unlocked the door. She walked in and smiled at how neat and simple it was.

Norway walked in behind her and sighed. The house was exactly the way he had left it. Nothing had been touched or moved around. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He ran his finger across the small table that sat next to the door, a nice layer of dust had settled on everything. The house was going to need cleaned again.

Denmark examined the pictures that lined the walls. This must have been where Mister Denmark had lived. There were lots of the other Nordics throughout the years. Some of the pictures looked really old and others looked fairly recent. There were more pictures on the mantle that she looked at. These pictures were different because all of them were either of Norway or of Mister Denmark and Norway. Denmark frowned. No wonder Norway didn't like her much, he had obviously been really good friends with Mister Denmark. She glanced over at Norway who was gazing fondly at a picture sitting on another table. She watched as he sat it facedown on the table and walked back over to her.

Having already figured that Denmark knew that he knew the house well, Norway offered to take her on a tour. He showed her the kitchen and dining area first. He noticed that the bread sitting on the counter had grown mold and he had to hold back a gag.

He showed her the rest of the rooms: the office, spare bedroom, mudroom, and ended in the master bedroom. As soon as they walked in, Norway felt sick to his stomach. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. The bed was neatly made; Norway's doing of course. Nothing in the room had been touched. Every knick-knack, picture, and thing belonging to Denmark was exactly where it had always been. Norway was personally curious as to what Miss Denmark planned to do with it all. There were a few things he was going to ask for. Mainly pictures and some little curios that he knew Denmark had held close.

Denmark looked around the bedroom. There was a lot of stuff. Shelves packed with different things lined the walls. Mixed in with the trinkets were more pictures; Mister Denmark had sure liked taking pictures. She ran her hand across the bed. The quilt was plain black, but there was a decorative throw patterned to look like the Danish flag. She chuckled to herself; she liked the throw. She turned back to Norway, who was still standing in the doorway. She looked at him and was instantly concerned. His eyes were more glazed over than they were before. And he looked sick. Norway's skin had paled and was taking a green tint to it. She frowned; she hadn't realized that this would be hard for him. Maybe she shouldn't have invited him to come.

Denmark walked over to Norway and gently placed a hand on his arm, "Hey, are you okay Norway?"

Norway instantly came back to reality and nodded at her, "Yeah." He said.

Denmark gave him a small smile, "Can you do me a favor?"

Norway just said, "Sure."

"I'm going to need some boxes to put this stuff in. Would you go get some for me?" Denmark walked over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer. Sure enough, it was filled with clothes that she didn't need.

Norway left the room and went back into the front room. He paused at the coffee table and picked up the picture he had placed facedown earlier. He took the back off of the frame and took the picture out of it. He stuck the picture into the pocket on the inside of his shirt and left the house.

Norway walked down the sidewalk to the store he knew was only a few blocks away. Surely they had some boxes for sale or just some cardboard ones he could have. Norway needed the fresh air anyways. He could feel the picture in his shirt rub up against his side uncomfortably. He remembered when they took that picture.

_Denmark had called Norway to his house earlier that day, but when Norway arrived the Dane was nowhere to be found. Norway had made himself comfortable on the couch and had helped himself to a cup of coffee before hearing the doorknob rattle and open. Denmark walked in, and acted surprised to see Norway sitting on his couch. _

_Norway asked Denmark why he wanted him to come over so suddenly. Denmark explained that he saw a picture frame at the store, and bought it, and that the sample photo that was in the frame was really awesome and he wanted to recreate it with Norway. Norway asked to see the picture they would be recreating, but Denmark had already thrown it away. But that was okay because Denmark remembered exactly what it looked like. _

_He told Norway to wait right there while he went to go get his camera. Norway watched as he came back into the front room and got the camera all set up on the tripod and placed in a good spot. Denmark then pulled Norway up and off of the couch and placed him right where he wanted him to stand. Denmark went back to the camera and adjusted it as needed. Norway rolled his eyes at Denmark's various hand signals telling him to scoot right, and then to scoot back left, and finally to stop. _

_Once everything was adjusted and set Denmark told Norway to smile, which he didn't, and set the camera's timer. Denmark got next to Norway and smiled, waiting for the timer to go off. At the last second, right before the camera snapped the picture, Denmark licked his lips and placed a sloppy wet kiss right on Norway's cheek. The camera snapped, resulting in a picture featuring a Norwegian whose expression was a mix of surprise, confusion, and disgust and a happy, kissy-faced Dane._

_While Norway was scrubbing his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt, Denmark went to check the camera. Denmark laughed in delight at the picture he saw. Norway tried to delete it, but Denmark made sure that he didn't. Norway left in a huff, and the next time he came back the picture was framed and sitting on Denmark's coffee table. _

When Norway came out of his reminiscing, he looked around to realize that he had passed the road he needed to turn on to get to the small store. He backtracked and walked some more until the store came into view.

Norway walked back into the house, awkwardly holding several cardboard boxes that the store had given him. He found Denmark sitting in the master bedroom surrounded by piles of clothes. She was holding up a random shirt that Norway didn't even recognize. She examined it for a second before folding it back up and placing it on top of one of the piles next to her.

Denmark noticed Norway's return and turned her head to him and smiled. Norway rolled his eyes behind the boxes he was holding, Denmark smiled too much. She got up from her sitting position on the floor to take the boxes from Norway. She took one of them and started placing some of the stacks of clothes in it.

Norway watched her as she worked. The clothes she had stacked up on the floor filled one of the boxes completely and he watched as she tried to close it in a way that would keep it closed. Once it was obvious that she wasn't figuring it out and was getting frustrated he went over and offered his help. He knelt down beside her and closed the box up before moving it over to the other side of him.

Denmark grabbed a second box and continued examining the various clothing items she pulled out of the dresser. She would pull out a piece of clothing, look at it, and then pass it on to Norway. He would look at and then fold it up and place it in the box. They went through the dresser and then the closet in the same fashion. They also worked in almost complete silence. Denmark was constantly humming a tune that Norway recognized, but couldn't put his finger on.

It was dark by the time they finished going through all of Mister Denmark's clothes. They ran out of boxes halfway through the closet, so they just piled up the clothes on the floor, Denmark planning on getting more boxes the next day. Denmark offered to let Norway stay there for the night, but he declined, stating he had work the next day and needed to get back to his own place.

Denmark smiled and thanked Norway for his help by giving him an (somewhat) unwanted hug. Norway had just rolled his eyes and quietly mumbled "Stupid Dane" under his breath before leaving the house.


	8. A Present

_A/N: Hello lovely readers, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! – Wolf _

**Chapter Eight : A Present**

Denmark woke up to her phone ringing. She hadn't even bothered to set an alarm clock because for the past two weeks she had been woken up by a phone call from Finland at eight in the morning every other day, and then on Finland's off days she'd get a phone call from Norway at seven in the morning. They both asked the same things, was she okay, did she need anything.

She let the phone ring a couple of more times before answering. She talked to Finland yesterday, so it would be Norway calling her. She answered the phone with a half-asleep "hello" and was surprised to hear that it was Finland that was on the other end.

"Finland?" She yawned as she confirmed the voice on the other phone.

"Hi Denmark! Sorry for waking you up."

"Oh no, don't worry, I've been up for a while. You didn't wake me up." That was a blatant lie.

"Good! I was just calling to ask you if you wanted to come to my place for dinner tonight. Sealand is just dying to meet you, so I thought I'd ask you to come over. I've already asked Norway and Iceland if they wanted to come, so they'll be here too. And of course Sweden will be here."

Denmark smiled to herself, "Sure! Of course I'll come."

"Great! Well, see you at dinnertime. Bye!" Finland hung up with a click.

Denmark stretched and yawned before curling back up under the covers. She wasn't ready to get up yet and her bed was just so comfortable. She had just gotten to that point of almost-sleep whenever she heard the distinct noise of someone rapping on her door. She was pulled out of her half-asleep state and groaned as she rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. Who on Earth would be coming to visit her this early in the morning? Didn't they know to call before showing up out of the blue?

She stomped over to the front door and without checking through the curtained window, she yanked it open. The person who decided to show up unannounced? No one other than Norway. Denmark instantly straightened up when she saw the Norwegian standing in front of her. She awkwardly tried to smooth out her obvious bed head to no avail and really wished she had just decided to get up and around.

Norway gave her a look down and raised his eyebrow at her, "Hm. Sorry to wake you." 

Denmark just laughed and said, "Oh no, you didn't wake me up. I was already awake!" She stepped aside and motioned for Norway to come in, "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go get dressed."

Denmark dashed back to her room and Norway walked in, shutting the door behind him. He gazed around the front room. He hadn't been back to Denmark's since the day he helped her box up some of the clothes. The room looked the same for the most part. The furniture was all in the same place and it was all the same furniture. The walls were what had changed. No more pictures hung on the walls. Norway no longer saw himself decorating the Dane's house.

The house didn't feel the same. There had always been an unsettling warmth about Denmark's house that was suddenly gone. Norway no longer had that lighthearted feeling he got whenever he was in this house. He couldn't figure out why though. Was it because the pictures were gone? Or was it because Denmark was gone?

Norway sat down on the couch and waited for Denmark. He didn't have to wait long. She came striding out within ten minutes, and stopped in front of the mirror to pull her hair back. Norway admired her. She was tall; maybe even be taller than Iceland. She was wearing tight dark jeans that made her long legs look even longer. Her shirt was tucked into her jeans and Norway thought she looked very nice.

Denmark tied her untamable blonde hair back and turned to Norway, "You want something to drink?"

Norway looked up at her and their eyes met for a second before Norway looked away and replied, "Sure. Coffee, black."

Denmark laughed, "That wasn't my first thought when I offered you a drink, but then again it is a little early isn't it?" She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Norway's eye roll to go unnoticed.

Denmark returned with two mugs. She handed one to Norway and took a seat next to him. He glanced at her mug and had to hold back a gag. Her coffee was so full of cream that it looked like she was just drinking milk out of a mug. Denmark took a couple of sips of her almost coffee and smiled at Norway. "So Norway," she started, "What brings you here today?"

"You got Finland's invitation right?" Denmark nodded in affirmation, "I know where Finland lives and you don't. I told Finland I'd bring you to his house."

"Ah," Denmark mouthed, "Then why are you here so early? We don't have to be over there until dinner."

Norway lifted the mug to his lips and said, "I brought you something." Before taking a drink of the coffee.

That caught Denmark's attention. She tried guessing, but Norway kept telling her that she'd have to wait for him to finish his coffee. Norway was amused by how excited she was getting. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked almost…cute. Norway had a feeling she'd be disappointed when she found out what it was though, he hadn't gone out and gotten her something special. It was a practical thing that he thought she could use.

She wasn't disappointed. It was a bike. The bike itself was red and had a small woven basket fastened to the front of it. Norway explained that it had belonged to Mister Denmark, but he hated riding it so kept it at Norway's house for when they took their bikes out together.

"I brought it to you because right now your only means of transportation are your feet or a taxi. Might be easier to get around with something like this." Norway said. Denmark gave Norway a big hug and thanked him multiple times. This earned her another unnoticed eye roll.

"I love it! Thank you so much Norge!" Denmark was still admiring the bike, but Norway had frozen.

He quickly retorted, "Don't call me that." His Denmark had been the only one to ever call him that and get away with it. She may be Denmark, but she wasn't his Denmark.

She was pretty unaffected by Norway's snap, only giving "Oh, okay!" as her response as she still fawned over the bike.

A sudden thought occurred to Norway, "Hey, Denmark. Do you even know how to ride a bike?"

Denmark turned to Norway and looked up in thought, "No, I don't think I do." This didn't waver her spirit though.

Norway rubbed at his temples, "The bike isn't going to do you much good if you can't ride it." This dampened Denmark's energy, but Norway fixed that instantly, "I can teach you. If you want that is."

Denmark lit right back up and gave Norway another hug. This hug didn't force an eye roll out of the Norwegian, but instead dusted a light blush across his cheeks. It didn't last long though, as Norway was able to will it away. Denmark stared at him for a moment, eager to begin bike-riding lessons. Norway sighed and shook his head at her, "You can't learn how to ride a bike in jeans and a nice shirt. Go change, and make sure you put on sneakers." Denmark replied with an enthusiastic nod and dashed inside to change. Norway scratched the back of his neck; maybe he should have brought some training wheels with him.

Denmark came back out in record time, wearing shorts, a tank top, and sneakers. Norway looked at her before pointing to her shorts, "They're on backwards." Denmark looked down in confusion, and sure enough the tag of her shorts was poking up. She laughed and went back inside to turn her pants around.

She came back out and smiled, "Okay, I think I'm ready now Norway." She walked over to the bike and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

Norway looked at the sidewalk and then back at the grass, "Move the bike over there," He pointed at the grass in Denmark's front yard, "That way if you fall it doesn't hurt as much." Denmark nodded and tried to move the bike, but the kickstand skidded on the concrete, making it difficult to move. Denmark turned back to Norway, wanting an answer to the problem.

"Oh come on," he mumbled to himself, "It's a kickstand, you kick it down to keep the bike in place, and kick it up to move the bike. So kick it up." Denmark smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before doing what he said. Norway quietly groaned, this was going to be much more difficult than he thought it would be.

Denmark got the bike in the grass and clapped her hands together – letting go of the bike – to signal that she was ready for her next set of instructions. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bike crashed to the ground before any words could get out. Denmark quickly picked it up and apologized, Norway looked up to the clouds and begged any gods that were watching for help.

Within half an hour Denmark had gotten to the point where she could ride around the yard while only being led and supported by Norway half of the time. The scene had gotten them several strange looks from people passing by, but an icy stare from Norway made the bystanders quickly decide to mind their own business.

While they were making another round around the yard Denmark declared that she wanted to ride her bike on the sidewalk. The grassy terrain was bumpy and she thought she would have much better luck riding it on a flat surface. Norway tried to talk her out of it, stating that if she fell he would not be there to catch her. But she didn't care. She had made up her mind and she wanted to ride it on the pavement.

Norway didn't argue with her and led her to the sidewalk. He steadied her and walked with her and the bike for a few feet before she had gained a good amount of speed to ride alone. She was doing pretty well, and Norway was about to shout his praise at her when she lost her balance and fell from the bike.

Norway quickly made his way to where she was laying. He helped her into a sitting position and checked out her injuries. There was nothing serious, but she had a large scrape up her right arm and leg, and on her right cheek. Tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes when she looked down and said, "I should have listened to you; I would have wanted you to catch me."

Norway shook his head and pulled her up, "I think that's enough bike-riding for one day. Let's go get you cleaned up." Denmark nodded and walked next to Norway as they wheeled the bike back to her house.

Norway walked Denmark inside and asked her where her first aid kit was. She shook her head; she had no idea where the first aid kit was. Norway sighed and pulled her with him, "Come on, I know where it is."

Norway took her into the bathroom and had her sit on the edge of the sink. He pulled the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet and examined her leg. Blood had made its way down her leg and had started to dry. He pulled a washcloth out from underneath the sink and ran it under warm water before using it to clean Denmark's leg. The scrapes weren't that bad, just spread out and still bleeding.

He used gauze to bandage her leg, that was easier than wasting a bunch of Band-Aids. He told her that they would see how they looked before they left for Finland's, and maybe then they could put just a few Band-Aids on her scratches. Denmark's arm got the same treatment, and Norway wrapped it up just like her leg.

Norway looked at her face next, the blood had made it down her neck, so he had wipe all of it off of her. Norway didn't know why he was doing this for her; she was perfectly capable of tending to her own wounds, especially because she brought them upon herself by not taking his advice. He blamed it on the tears he saw in her sky-blue eyes. Norway had a weak spot for seeing people cry, he would never admit that he did, but he did.

The scrape on Denmark's face wasn't that big and only needed two Band-Aids to patch up. After he was finished, Norway looked into Denmark's eyes and shook his head, "You're a piece of work Dane, you know that?"


	9. Finland's House

_A/N: I don't know what took me so long to churn this out… Well, hope you enjoy it! – Wolf _

**Chapter Nine : Finland's House**

Denmark's scratches were fine after a few hours. Most of them had formed a nice thin scab line, and the others that hadn't were small enough to be covered by a simple Band-Aid. She was thankful for Norway's nursing abilities, and was thankful that he was the one teaching her how to ride a bike.

Norway finished replacing the final Band-Aid on Denmark's cheek and looked at her with a simple nod, "There. You're on your own with them now. Let's hurry up and get to Finland's house so we aren't late."

Denmark didn't argue and got ready right away, all she really needed to do was put on some shoes and make sure she had her keys and stuff. Denmark moved her bike to the side of the house after locking the front door and then she was ready to go. She was surprised whenever Norway led her to a car. She thought they would just walk to the airport to fly to Finland.

Denmark had expected to go to Finland to go to Finland's house, but within a couple of hours she found herself standing outside a small country house in Sweden. Denmark figured that they were just picking up Sweden as well, but it was Finland that answered Norway's knocks. The duo was quickly pulled in by the cheerful Finn and the door closed tight behind them.

For once, Iceland had beaten them there, for he was sitting next to a young boy who was actively chattering about whatever was on his mind. Denmark stood awkwardly beside Norway who seemed strangely comfortable in the cozy home. Finland walked over and tapped the young boy's shoulder, silencing him, before motioning over to where Norway and Denmark stood. The boy walked over to them and stared curiously at the female nation. Denmark, not knowing what to do, just smiled at the boy, whose eyes lit up like stars. He latched onto Denmark's waist and hugged her tight.

He beamed up at her and said, "Denmark! I've missed you lots!" He acted as if nothing had changed about the personification of Denmark.

She patted the boy on his back, to be honest, she didn't recognize him at all, and had to think about what his name was. Finland had mentioned it over the phone, but that had been hours ago. Not wanting to dampen his spirits, she was one to bring up spirits – not bring them down, she smiled at him again and said, "It's good to see you buddy!"

Thankfully, Finland relieved her of the child around her waist by calling for him, "Sealand! You need to go wash up for dinner!" Ah, that's right, his name was Sealand.

He let go of Denmark and shouted out, "Okay mama!" before darting off towards what Denmark guessed to be the bathroom. She heard Finland mumble something along the lines of, "I'm not your mother…" Before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Denmark hadn't noticed that the space behind her was unoccupied until she turned and saw Norway sitting next to and talking to Iceland. She couldn't hear what words were exchanged because Norway was talking quietly, but from the aggravated looks Iceland was giving him, he didn't like what was said. She finally decided to step out of the doorway and made herself comfortable in one of the many chairs that the Swede had in his living room.

Denmark gazed around the room, admiring the pictures that adorned the walls, she felt uncomfortable sitting here even though she knew that she shouldn't. She felt somewhat isolated sitting alone. Norway and Iceland, they're actually brothers Denmark had learned, were still talking, and Finland was in the kitchen and more than likely Sweden was in there with him. And on top of them having their little couplets they all knew each other. And not in the way Denmark knew them, she just knew them by name, they all knew each other by history.

Denmark snapped out of her moping whenever she felt something attacking her legs. . She glanced down, confused, to see an overgrown cotton ball jumping at her legs, just begging to be picked up. She smiled and bent down to lift the dog up and giggled when it licked her nose. Denmark's giggling attracted Norway's attention; he smiled, internally – not externally, and said, "Her name is Hanatamago."

That made Denmark giggle again, "What a silly name." She said while rubbing the dog's back.

Finland came in a second later, probably because he caught wind of someone insulting the name he gave the dog, but instead of calling Denmark out on it, he called everyone in for dinner. They were all seated at a nice wooden dining table; Denmark noted that it looked hand made. Denmark sat next to Norway, who was next to Iceland. Across from Denmark was Sealand (who really wanted to be in Norway's spot), and then next to him was Sweden and then finally, Finland was next to Sweden.

After they were all settled, Sweden spoke up, "Dinn'r's serv'd." With that, all of the nations started to make their plates, passing the various bowls and platters around the table. As soon as their plates were made they started eating and talking. Denmark felt alone again, Sweden and Finland were in the middle of conversation, and so were Iceland and Norway. Denmark looked at Sealand, who was poking at his vegetables with his fork. Denmark's attention was turned down to the floor when she felt claws on her legs. At her legs was Hanatamago, begging for a scrap.

Denmark glanced over at Finland and Sweden, Sweden was now focused on eating, and Finland was listening intently to what Iceland was saying about Mr. Puffin. Sealand was still staring at his vegetables like they were foreign to him, so she figured that giving a bite to Hanatamago would go unnoticed. She cut a small bite of the fish and leaned down to give it to her, accidentally bumping into Norway in the process.

Norway's sudden turn to face her caught the attention of everyone else at the table, and she just scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Since everyone was now staring at her, Finland took it as an opportunity to ask her how she had been doing for the past couple of weeks.

Denmark just shrugged, "I've been doing fine I guess, getting settled in, clearing the house out, that kind of stuff. "

"Oh…" Finland said softly, a hint of sorrow in his voice, "Are you almost finished?"

Denmark nodded, now feeling much more uncomfortable than before, "Yeah, finished up this morning. I just put it all in the attic for safe keeping."

That brought Finland's mood up a bit, knowing that his friend's belongings hadn't been thrown out. Finland opened his mouth to say more, but before he could Sealand blurted out, "Denmark, you have Band-Aids on your arms and face. What did you do?"

Everyone looked at Denmark's face, where the most obvious bandage was. She touched it in embarrassment and laughed a bit. "Let's just say I'm not very good at riding a bike."

Norway nodded in agreement, "She begs to take it on the pavement and ends up launching herself across the road."

Iceland snorted, "Of course Denmark would."

The rest of their dinner went by quickly, conversation was short, compliments to the chefs, who accepted the kind words modestly. Once everyone was finished, they all offered to help with the clean up process. Denmark, along with Norway and Sealand, was placed on dishwashing duty. Sweden and Finland hadn't gotten around to installing a dishwasher yet, so they had to do it by hand. Finland packed up the leftovers and organized them in the fridge; Sweden was cleaning up and taking out the trash, leaving Iceland to wipe down the table and countertops.

The three doing dishes formed a nice cleaning procession, Norway would wash the dishes, Denmark would rinse them off, and then Sealand would dry them and put them away. They had been going at a steady pace until Sealand asked them to slow down because he had too many wet dishes piled up. They stopped washing any more to allow the boy to catch up.

While they were waiting, Denmark used the water sprayer to spray at Norway's hands, which were resting in the sink. Norway responded to this by lifting one of those hands out of the water and flicking it in her face. She sputtered and used the water sprayer to spray Norway's face. Denmark giggled, and Norway ripped the sprayer out of her hands. He smirked at her surprised face before pulling the trigger to soak her face as well.

Their little water-war ended whenever they heard someone clear their throat, they both turned to see Sealand staring up at them sternly, arms crossed. Sealand shook his head, "Mama would get mad if he saw you playing with the water sprayer. We aren't supposed to use it like that."

Denmark chuckled and they turned back to finish their work. They didn't have much left to do, so within a few minutes, they were done. Everyone else had their tasks done before the three of them did, so they were all sitting in the living room chatting. Well, Finland was chatting. Iceland and Sweden were just listening. As soon as the trio made it into the room, Finland jumped up, offering them all a cup of coffee. They all accepted and sat around, listening to Sealand talk about his day and what he had been doing for the past couple of weeks.

After another hour of enjoying each other's company, they decided it was time to head back to their respective homes. Sealand was starting to get tired, dozing off on Sweden's lap. Even though, whenever Finland mentioned it, he perked back up not wanting his friends to leave.

They all said their goodbyes and Iceland, Denmark, and Norway left. Iceland said goodbye to Norway. Denmark gave him an enthusiastic wave goodbye and Iceland just gave her an awkward nod. Denmark could tell that he was still unsure about her, but smiled at him nonetheless. Norway had noticed this too and mumbled, "He'll come around." Before pulling Denmark towards the car they had taken up to Sweden and Finland's house.

The drive back to Denmark's was fairly quiet. Denmark turned up the radio every time a pop song came on. She enjoyed the bouncy beat and fun lyrics. She also attempted to sing along to each song, but she didn't know most of them so it was just her mumbling enthusiastically. She also made attempts at serenading Norway, but he just rolled his eyes and made remarks about having to pay attention to the road.

It was fairly late whenever they arrived at Denmark's house. She stepped out of the car and stared up at the sky. It looked pretty cloudy and darker than usual. The stars weren't visible and neither was the moon. She couldn't remember if the weather had said if it was supposed to rain or not. Just then, her suspicions were confirmed when a raindrop landed right on her nose. Norway walked her to her front door and made move to leave, but Denmark grabbed his arm before he could.

"Norway," she said, "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's already raining, your flight home could be delayed, and it's late."

Norway shook his head, "I'll be fine." He didn't want to stay the night, he didn't even like being at the house.

Denmark gave him a puppy-dog look, "Please Norway, it would make me feel better if you stayed here. The guest bedroom is clean. Promise."

Norway caved and agreed to stay at Denmark's house for the night. She was right anyways, it was late and the weather looked like it would keep raining for a while. Denmark was happy he accepted and pulled him into the house. She asked him if he wanted a cup of coffee, but he declined on the premise that it was too late for the caffeine. The two countries didn't stay up much longer than that, for they were both exhausted from their long day.

Norway was asleep almost the instant his head reached the pillow. That was pretty rare for him now; he hadn't been able to fall asleep fast ever since the accident. He had spent many nights awake and upset, longing to hold _his_ Denmark.

Outside, the rain had gotten stronger and the simple shower was turning into a pretty good storm. At first it was just rain and wind, but then thunder and lightning started to mix in. Denmark had been sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in her blankets. The first crack of lightning and the clap of thunder was enough to make her wake up instantly. The loud noises startled her. Thunder and lightning were just concepts in her mind, she had never actually heard it before. And it terrified her.

She tried to just block it out, they were just noises, she knew they couldn't cause her any harm. After a couple of significantly louder booms of thunder, Denmark got up. Maybe Norway was awake too. Turns out, he wasn't. Denmark stood at the foot of the guest bed and stared at him. She was clutching the Danish flag throw she had to her chest and watched as he slept peacefully. She was confused as to how he was able to sleep so soundly whenever it sounded like the gods were making their return outside.

Norway could feel someone staring at him. That's what woke him up. He had always been weird about people watching him sleep. He sat up and his eyes could barely make out the blurry figure of someone standing in front of him. Said someone flinched whenever he woke up, and he rubbed his eyes to see if he couldn't tell who it was. The spiked up hair gave away Denmark instantly. And the flash of lightning lit up her face for just a second. Long enough for Norway to see that it was actually her standing in front of him.

"What do you want Denmark?" He asked, irritated that she would wake him up. He hadn't had a good night's rest in a long time, and he had been sleeping quite comfortably.

Denmark stammered, "I, uh, Can I sleep in here tonight?" She pointed weakly at the bed Norway was in.

Norway turned on the lamp beside the bed and rubbed his eyes some more, "No," he said, "You can't sleep here. What's wrong with you?"

Before Denmark could answer another round of lightning and then thunder sounded, making Denmark cower and clutch the blanket closer to her. Then it clicked in Norway's mind. "Denmark, are you afraid of thunderstorms?"


	10. Storms and Surprises

**Chapter Ten: Storms and Surprises**

Norway's suspicions were confirmed when another round of thunder and lightning sent Denmark shooting into Norway's bed. She clung to him, and he could feel her trembling against the arm she had trapped in a death grip. He let out a soft sigh and peeled her from his arm.

After being detached from Norway, Denmark glanced down at the blankets around the bed and quietly asked, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Norway frowned and was about to tell her no and that she needed to go sleep in her own bed. His plan faltered whenever she looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes glistening in the dim light that the bedside lamp put off. Norway nodded and said, "Sure, you can stay here." Denmark gave him a weak smile and thanked him.

The next few moments passed in an uncomfortable silence as they both adjusted themselves in the shared bed. The storm had died down, but Denmark continued to make quiet whines every time the sky boomed, so Norway decided he could attempt to be helpful and comfort her. Norway changed his mind, he wasn't one for comfort. "You know," he started, "Thunder is just noise. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

"I know that." She said, her voiced muffled from under the blankets, "I just don't like the loud noises. Norway rolled his eyes, how ironic, _Denmark_ disliking loud noises. Norway just gave a soft, "Hm," in response.

The thunder stopped, the storm having moved on and over them, and Norway could hear soft snores coming from where Denmark was sleeping. He frowned; he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night given the circumstances.

Norway tried to get himself to fall asleep because he really was tired. Counting sheep had no effect; neither did attempting to clear his mind. Norway's mind eventually wandered to memories of his Denmark. He wasn't afraid of storms, really he wasn't afraid of anything. The occasional horror movie made him jump, but as for anything else, the man had had no fears. Norway rolled over to look at the sleeping figure of the Dane next to him.

Norway could tell several similarities between the two nations, not only in looks but in personality too. Both of them were happy and cheerful. They both liked talking and drinking as well. But he had noticed one major difference between the two of them. His Denmark had always been outgoing and boisterous, no matter the setting or situation. But this girl, even though she could be just as loud, was sometimes shy and meek.

Norway's thoughts ended there.

Denmark woke up with a weight across her stomach. She blinked her eyes a few times to look at what it was. It was an arm connected to a Norwegian who was currently nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She almost let out a noise of surprise, but clamped her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to wake Norway up.

Denmark carefully moved the arm off of her, and luckily, the movement made Norway roll over and away from her. Denmark sat up and looked over at Norway. She smiled to herself and left the room to go get dressed.

The next thing Norway knew was he was awake and the sun was shining through the windows in the bedroom. Looks like he did get some more sleep. He sat up and stretched his back and arms, popping them in the process. He glanced at the other side of the bed, which was currently empty and looked at the clock sitting on the dresser in the bedroom. He was surprised to see that it was almost noon. Norway never slept in, he really didn't like to since he felt like he wasted his day if he slept a lot of it away.

He got out of the bed and slipped his shirt back on over his chest. He rubbed his still-foggy eyes before heading out to find where Denmark had gone. He found her in the kitchen, humming as she fried something in a skillet at the stove. She noticed his entrance and smiled at him, "Well good morning sleepyhead! I was wondering if you planned on waking up today. You're just in time for lunch, it's almost finished."

He didn't say anything and just took a seat at the table. Denmark came over and sat a cup of coffee in front of him; "I thought you'd might like some when you woke up so I kept it warm for you." Norway thanked her with a nod and took a large gulp of it.

The next thing Denmark placed in front of him was a plate of food. It wasn't much, just lunch, a small piece of fried fish and some mixed vegetables. He verbally thanked her this time and they ate in silence.

Norway looked at what Denmark was wearing; it was a plain white dress, tied in the back with a red ribbon. He then looked at what he was wearing. His shirt was completely disheveled and wrinkled, and his pants weren't much better after being slept in.

He excused himself and went to try to make himself somewhat presentable. There wasn't much he could do about his clothes, but he straightened them out as nicely as he could. He frowned at his appearance; he needed to just start bringing a bag with a change of clothes in it everywhere with him, just in case he stayed the night somewhere.

Norway walked into the living room and looked at Denmark, who was currently engrossed in whatever show was on the television, "It's really time for me to get going." He said.

Denmark looked over at him and stood up. "Oh, you're welcome to stay longer if you'd like."

Norway shook his head, "I'll be needed back home before too long."

Denmark went with him to the door and opened it up for him, "Alright, well, remember, you're welcome here any time."

Norway gave her a small nod, "Thank you for letting me stay last night."

Denmark smiled and said, "It was no problem at all!" She bit her bottom lip for a second before standing up on her tip-toes and pressing a light kiss to the corner of Norway's lips, "Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night."

_A/N: I'd like to thank you all for your support so far! I'm glad lots of people are enjoying this story! If you like it please leave me a review! – Wolf _


End file.
